Broken Melody
by xxxstinaheartztwilightxxx
Summary: ALL HUMAN: Bella's life and future was promising after her acceptance into Juilliard for cello. After a tragic event, everything was turned upside down. Can the Green-Eyed Piano Man mend her broken melody?.. Original Pairings, Rated M to be safe for future chapters. Please R&R and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

First, I would like to say thank you for picking to read my story. Every new reader means a lot to me :)

Second, this passage includes a lot of background information that is necessary for the story to happen. More is unveiled as the story unfolds. I apologize if you feel this chapter is slightly annoying, but I hope you will stick around for the best part *_fingers crossed_*

Third, Wish me luck! I really want to be dedicated to this fanfic because it really has a lot to do with my life and dreams as a person.

Before you start reading I really suggest listening to the song below which is what Bella plays in this passage. It is deeply emotional and probably one of my favorite solos ever for cello being an advance cellist myself. If you can't handle copying a link just google the song when you get to it in the story, but I think I found one of the better covers of this piece.

www . youtube watch?v=mNX8j2G1uhU (take away spaces)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Unfortunately all of that belongs to the lucky Stephanie Meyer. The ideas, story, and character portrayal are mine.

Lastly, sit back and enjoy :)

* * *

As if it could get any worse, my life has taken a turn for the worst. I should be out socializing, hanging out, or even just enjoying life as a typical 20 year old. I merely existed in the solitary confinement of my thoughts; I was a slave to my nightmares. A high-pitched voice cut me from my ghost-like trance.

"Are you really sure you don't want to go?" Alice asked softly. We both knew my mind wouldn't change. It was the biggest party of the year at Juilliard. Being here in the City is a dream come true for me, yet I can't bring myself to live normally after all that has happened. I think the fact I can associate my name, Isabella Swan, and Juilliard is an accomplishment alone. Alice saw the conflictment in my face and frowned slightly. She wasn't mad, but rather sympathetic and understanding. I really hate getting sympathy from anyone, and Alice knew this. She huffed and crossed her tiny arms.

Alice and I grew up together in Forks, Washington: population of 3,120. We were both small town girls with big dreams. Ever since Alice was little, she dreamed of being a ballerina. Once she was twelve, she took privates with many well-known, prestige ballet instructors and travelled the country to perform with various companies. Alice Brandon was a name to be reckoned with. I looked up at the little 4'11" pixie girl. She had wild greenish blue eyes and beautiful porcelain skin. Her jet-black hair cut off at the bottom of her head and flew out in all sorts of directions, but there was one electric pink streak of hair on the right. She was beautiful, unique, spunky, graceful, and everything I'm not. She was sporting a designer one shouldered, champagne colored dress that hung to her small curves and cut off at her mid-thigh. She paired her outfit with 5-inch pumps and a charm bracelet Jasper, her boyfriend, gave to her during their 3-year anniversary. Me being next to her right now is a joke. She is shining and glowing while I am dull, boring, and utterly plain. It wasn't like I was jealous or mad at Alice; I accept the facts straight up and don't bullshit myself.

I slumped into my chair, "You know I can't go Alice, it will remind me of… of _him_." My voice cracked and the flashbacks started again. Alice was by my side in the next moment. I felt my body shake with fright, anger, and loss.

She wiped the tears I didn't know were there on my face, "It's okay, we'll just hang later. I already promised Jazz I would be there, but you will be okay. Just play your cello and you will be fine like always." She squeezed me into a hug. I couldn't let Alice suffer because of me. She let go and grabbed her purse by the door. After she left, I quickly made my way to the door and locked the slide bolt lock and the doorknob lock. I rested my head on the door with shaky breaths. My body was giving out from under me as I sunk to the floor with my head in my knees.

After five minutes of shaking and uneasiness, I pulled my head up to look at my cello in the corner of our dorm. Cello was my passion, my art, my escape, and my life in a nutshell. I started violin at the age of 2 when my mother, Renee, pushed for me to be more musical. It started out as just another one of her hobbies, but I kept playing and practicing, adoring music as it filled my young heart. Eventually I learned of the cello by the time I turned four and I was madly in love. Yes, it was love at first sight when my mom brought me to the music shop and there was a beautiful cello, just my size, shining gloriously in my eyes as I stood outside the window. I insisted my mother buy it and that I wouldn't love her anymore if she didn't. That was how strongly I knew that it was my destiny, even just being a young child, to play that instrument. It called me and I answered. My mother gave into my requests and thus I began the cello. She eventually took me to private lessons and by age six I was excelling beyond imaginable. I spent my free time practicing cello instead of being a typical lazy child. I never had the normal life to begin with though. My parents divorced when I was barely able to walk. I lived with my mom until I was fifteen. She had spent so much of her time travelling with me as I went to play and solo in many respectable orchestras and with highly regarded musicians including yo-yo-ma himself. My mother met a great guy, Phil, and they were just married. I understood my Mom had her own needs now and I couldn't hold her back from moving on in life. That's when I decided to move to Forks.

Once I moved in with Charlie, life was much quieter, but I liked it. It was a big contrast to being in big cities and being in the middle of the spotlight. Maybe I was still in the spotlight a little bit in Forks though. My arrival was some of the biggest news of that year, sadly. I hate being the center of attention, but if it meant that was a price to pay for playing my cello, I am glad to take on that burden. I met Alice Brandon when we both started high school. Alice walked up to me on our first day after P.E. class, unlike most of the other kids who insisted to stare and gawk at me.

* * *

_"Bella! It's great to finally meet you! I have heard so much about you and saw you play in New York. Oh, we are going to be such good friends." The bubbly girl pulled me into a hug and started to bounce with energy. I couldn't help but feel relieved that I made a friend being such an outcast at heart and realized that maybe my high school life wouldn't be as bad as I thought it was. I looked back at the pixie-like girl in front of me and smiled back genuinely. _

* * *

I smiled at the memory of us making our way through high school. After I learned about Alice's ballet career, I was grateful to have a friend who understood the need to just practice and loved the beautiful art that was created in effect of what we did. My life was on a high, especially after I was accepted to Juilliard along with my best friend and practically sister. Of course after a high like that, life decides to be a bitch and crumble everything apart. Only my luck.

I rubbed my tired eyes in a desperate attempt to make any memories go away. I needed more distraction. My cello was my only escape from the hell that existed in my mind. Opening my case, I pulled out my bow and cello. After carefully moving over a chair I stored by our closet into the middle of the room, I sat down and tuned. After fully satisfied with the sound, I let my heart take over the playing. I began with Allegro non troppo in e minor from Brahms' Cello Sonata No.1. The melody haunted me and gave me shivers as I played out with my eyes closed. I first heard this piece when I was 16 and was in love with it ever since. I memorized this song in two days and performed it at Carnegie Hall a year later. I considered it one of my all time favorite musical solos because of its ability to drag you into its story just after the first few measures. I melted at the sound and grew to the climax and began to play more desperately. I hit the high note with every ounce of emotion possible and rode out the waves of the story's downfall. I became softer and softer in my playing until I dragged out the last note, unwilling to let my heart stop there. Reluctantly, I lifted my bow and listened to the silence. It was a quiet, lingering silence. This is what happens after a piece as dramatic and heart clenching as this ends its final note. It was when I reflected on the emotions that I put on showcase for the world to hear.

I was pulled out of my musings from a sudden thump and followed by a barely audible curse outside my dorm. I froze in terror, but my mind was on high gear. With wide eyes I stared at the door, unwilling to move even though I felt the need to hide. I glanced at the time of my alarm clock. It was only 10:15 and Alice said she wouldn't be back until the morning, meaning that she was going back to Jasper's apartment for the night. My heart rate was going a mile a minute and I felt that it would jump out of my throat at any moment. What if it was _him_? How could he escape? Everybody who was anybody was at the party right now. I knew I had only one choice.

My legs were jello-like and shook as they stood up. I clutched at the chair while I carefully placed my cello down. Moving slowly towards the door, I unlocked the first lock. After a pause, I undid the second. I was defenseless to the unknown now, but I had to take my chances. I wiggled the knob until I heard a click. Pulling open the door I sucked in a much needed breath. I peered out; nobody was there. So, I leaned out more and still nobody was there. Then I mustered all of the courage that I didn't have and stood bare and vulnerable in the hallway. The air was thick and fluorescent light leaked from the ceiling hurting my eyes. I looked behind me, but the hallway was empty and abandoned. I feel like I am one of those stupid blonde chicks in horror movies that opens the door when she clearly shouldn't have and something bad happens.

The only sounds came from the Big Apple outside. My body relaxed, slightly. Maybe I am just being too paranoid for my own good. I softly chuckled at myself. Sounds like something my mind would do just to get a frantic jolt out of me. I turned to go back in my room and act as if this never happened.

My eyes flew to a shadow at the end of the hall where it disappeared just as swiftly as it showed. And that's when I hit the ground.

* * *

Alright *wrings hands together*, you know the drill everyone! Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Solo suggestions for piano and/or cello would also be great. Thanks! (Chapters will also continue to grow longer, so please no hate!) I will try to update later today or tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Didn't think I would update as promised? Think again! Don't doubt my mad powers :) For this chapter you can listen to either Debussy or the same piece from last chapter. It really helps you imagine the story as you read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... blah blah blah.. Okay! Enjoy!

* * *

POV~Edward~

The bustle of people crowded the sidewalk. I loved this feeling of belonging, just fitting in. Everybody minded their business and moved swiftly around each other. Businessmen were walking with their typical briefcase, getting home after a long day at the office. A woman was hailing a taxi while two children tugged along their mom who was more preoccupied by her phone. Looking at the sky I could tell the sun would soon be gone, not that it mattered in the city that doesn't sleep. I was hurrying back from the bookstore with a plastic bag in my hand. I needed to stock up on some books for this semester. I even found one about Debussy, one of my favorite artists to listen to.

Most would consider me as someone who keeps to himself; those people were right. I never really share my feelings with anyone but my family, Emmett, and my piano. I was observant, but my thoughts were mine. My mom always said when I was a child that I had an ability to just read people as if they were my books. She was right of course, but I could never admit that. The wind was picking up now. Summer was ending quicker than ever. I huddled into my coat for warmth.

I could see my building from this point. I just arrived here yesterday for my third year returning to good ol' Juilliard. Going here has been a journey and a learning experience for myself. Emmett was the only one good friend by my side through the good and bad. That beast of a guy looked tough as a rock, but has a heart of buttery gold and love. He always knows how to cheer me up even at my foulest of moods. He has a girlfriend, Rosalie, who seemed cold towards me for the first year. She just took a while to warm up to me, but I would say we are more acquaintances than friends.

I made it to the building entrance and had to use my updated ID to get in. As I made my way to the elevator, two giggling blondes joined me, practically breathing down my neck. I punched in my floor number while they were obnoxiously gossiping about me right in my face.

One of them decided to speak up, "Hi, I'm Jessica and this is my best friend Lauren." She giggled like a silly schoolgirl and twirled her hair. Her friend was behind her not even trying to conceal her constant staring at me.

I nodded quickly to them, "Nice to meet you. I'm Edward." Why did I have to have a room on the 13th floor? Oh yeah, because I just had to have a room big enough to put my piano in. As nice as that was to be able to practice on my terms, I was seriously reconsidering at this point.

The other girl, Lauren presumably, finally spoke up, "Umm, are you going to the party tonight? I heard it was going to be huge this year." Every year Juilliard held its homecoming party for its grad students. I wouldn't make the same mistake this year by going again. Let's just say I ended up getting drunk with Emmett and we had to spend overnight in a cell together for causing a ruckus. It wasn't fun explaining to situation to my parents the next day. It was the most embarrassed I had ever been in my life.

"No, unfortunately I have other plans," the floor dinged signaling my escape, "Goodbye." I left without another word and didn't bother to look back. Once I heard the doors close behind me, I let out a much needed breath.

The hallways were so quiet right now as the majority of everyone was out. Maybe I should reconsider? No, I promised myself I wouldn't get caught up in the same situation. I forced my legs to move towards my room. Tonight I could either practice a little, but when did I not practice? Perhaps I could just enjoy reading some of my new books or even….

My thoughts were caught off from a sound, a beautiful, moving, and dark sound. I could tell it was a string instrument. My feet automatically moved towards it. The sound was my siren, begging me to follow it. Being closer, I can tell it's a cello. Whoever was playing was seriously talented, and was pulling me in to their music.

I was now in front of the dorm that held the source of the brilliant music. The door was decorated with Pink and sparkly sign that said "Alice and Bella: Room 334". This had to be the doing of Alice Brandon. I had heard about her in the past year and seen her walk around campus. She was a confident, short, girl, but could apparently dance so serene and beautiful. I made a mental note to really meet her sometime, but she was no musician. That could only mean that the person creating a beautiful broken melody on the other side of this door was Bella. I'll be damned if I never met her in person. When the cello hit its high note in the piece, my heart melted and my eyes closed, feeling the pain that was so clearly shown in the tone. The music began to pull away, softer and softer. I held onto the doorframe for support. The melody tore right through me leaving me speechless. The last note dragged out until it was gone. A taunting silence almost made me beg to not stop, but I realized I would look like the biggest creep ever.

I decided I needed to get away quickly. I stepped to my right, but unfortunately my body went too fast to realize that my foot was still caught by the door. I fell on my knee and let out a yelp. My hands flew to my mouth; what did I just do!? I had to get out of here.

I scrambled up and ran down the hallway. I heard the door opening. My legs sprinted as fast as my heart raced. Finally, I pushed past the curve of the hallway. My hands went on my knees and my breaths were ragged. That's when I heard a painful thump from the hallway I barely escaped from.

Peering slowly around the corner I realized it was the girl, Bella! She was slumped lifeless on the floor. Did she see me after all? Well, now I at least owed her my help. I moved back down the hallway until I met up with the unconscious angel.

She was an angel, maybe a little broken a battered, but no less was an angel in my eyes. I gathered one of her arms and slung it around my shoulders and picked her up bridal style. She had a little bump on her head. I couldn't just put her back in her room; at the very least, she needed some ice on her head. I had some ice packs in an emergency kit I kept in my closet. It will have to do.

I began the trek to opposite side of the hallway where my room was. Bella softly moaned and tried to resist my hold, but just curled further into my chest. I swiftly got out my key and unlocked the dorm. After moving myself carefully through the door with Bella still in hand, I decided to lay her down on my bed. If it weren't this situation, I would've thought it to be slightly inappropriate of me to have put a girl I didn't know, unconscious in my room. Ignoring my alerting thoughts, I retrieved the medical box quickly and got out one of the single-use icepacks. After shaking it up, I felt it turn drastically colder. I placed the icepack on Bella's head. She had to wake up or I was screwed. This was all my fault. It seems that trouble will follow me anywhere.

I looked to the still Bella, but it was really the first time I actually got to see her. She was remarkably beautiful. Her skin was flawless porcelain, a rich creamy color that contrasted against her long, dark brown wavy hair. She didn't wear makeup, and she didn't need it. She was naturally beautiful. Her face looked so innocent in her sleep, as if no troubles could hurt her. Her small frame was delicate, yet sexy. I have never seen anyone like her before, and that pulled me in even more.

I couldn't resist touching her skin. One touch couldn't hurt right? The back of my hand glided across her cheek. This seemed to startle her awake. Her beautiful deep chocolate brown eyes bored into mine for what seemed like eternity.

She scrambled up to a sitting position and the fear in her was evident. "What happened? Who are you? How long have I been out? What time…" I cut her off from her ramblings. It certainly wasn't good for her head in the condition it is in.

"You passed out down the hallway and hit your head. My name is Edward Cullen. You have only been out for five minutes." She immediately winced and touched her head. The swelling went down considerably due to the ice, but it didn't mean it wouldn't hurt her any less. She seemed conflicted at the moment as if she was deliberating between flight or fight.

"You still need to ice your head more." I brought the ice up to her head again and held it there gently to not make her feel more pain than necessary. "I should be apologizing," I said after a long pause. Bella only looked at me as if she was in a daze.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You are helping me?" She was unsure what to believe right now. I had to make things clear. It could ruin things completely, but I had to what was right.

"I was walking to my room when I started to hear you play. I was listening the entire time and I was the one who spooked you. I couldn't help myself; you play beautifully." I looked down the entire time and felt my cheeks slightly blush in embarrassment.

"I forgive you." Did my ears trick me or was she serious? She playfully smiled and gave out a small laugh, which rang out through the unusual quiet, "Yes, Edward, you heard correctly. But I will only forgive you on one condition." I looked at her hopefully. I would give her anything and the world to gain her trust and acceptance.

Her eyes gravitated to the piano on the other side of the room, "I want to hear you play."

* * *

Please Review Guys :*) It means the world even when I just get like two or three reviews. More reviews means quicker updates ;)


End file.
